


magnolias and popcorn

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Carnival, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: riverdale, carnival)Veronica breaks up with Archie on Valentine's Day. It's the last night of the carnival, and Archie needs a friend.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Cheryl Blossom, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: dim sum drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Kudos: 9
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	magnolias and popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> this show needs to feed us our cheryl & archie friendship

“Archie Andrews, it isn’t much like you to show up on the cursed doorstep of Thistlehouse in the middle of the night, radiating with your shining beacon of goodness,” Cheryl says, opening the door for Archie, who was, well—radiating with a restlessness she can’t quite place a finger on.

“I just thought that you might want to come to the carnival with me tonight,” Archie says, plain as day.

“And why, pray tell, should I come with you when it is far past Nana Rose’s bedtime?”

“Because Veronica just broke up with me. Betty and Jughead are off celebrating Valentine’s Day together, Kevin’s on a date, even Reggie is with—someone, I don’t really know. It’s just kind of a bummer, I’ve been saving up these tickets to go with Veronica, and it’s the last night. And I know Toni’s been out of town for a few weeks, so… I thought you might want the company.”

“You mean _you_ want the company,” Cheryl says. The bite doesn’t come out as sharply as she had intended.

Archie just leans by the doorframe, floppy red hair stupidly falling over his face as the moonlight brings out the colours on his Bulldogs jacket. “Yeah, I do.”

Cheryl sighs and grabs her coat from the living room, draped over a chair next to the table of flowers delivered by Toni.

Why must all her friends break each other’s hearts? Is it not enough to simply _be_ with everyone and treat them as you would your family?

Well, Cheryl’s family isn’t probably one to follow in this scenario, so perhaps not the greatest analogy, but she’s had enough of all these flimsy romantic pursuits, these silly cat-and-mouse games they all play with each other. It’s gotten them nowhere, and Betty and Jughead aren’t better off.

Oh, she knows all about who Betty _really_ has feelings for. They just haven’t arrived at that particular turn yet, a car crash in slow motion waiting to happen, and she can see it from a mile away.

“If we are to go to the carnival, I propose we do all the biggest rides first. And if we go to the Haunted House, under no circumstances are you to let go of my hand. Toni says I jump too easily,” Cheryl says as they walk out in the crisp night air.

“You have my word,” Archie says to the sound of their boots crunching gravel.

The magnolias smell particularly delightful at this time of the year, though Archie’s teenage-boy cologne is doing its best to mask all of the best natural scents in the Thistlehouse gardens.

Cheryl looks at him then, takes his hand and stops them before they go any further. “I’m sorry, about you and Veronica. I know you loved her.”

Archie nods. “That’s okay—I mean, I think it’s for the best, anyway. We’ll still be friends.”

Cheryl offers a sympathetic smile. “What greater thing is there for human souls?”

“Is that a Bob Dylan quote?”

She bites back the impulse to drop a throwaway insult in there, pats his shoulder and asks him what his favourite rides are, and whether he prefers salty or sweet popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
